


Christmas with Overwatch

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Channukah, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Hannukah, Soldier 76 is Jewish and you can pry him from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Back in the days before Overwatch was split up, the gang celebrates Christmas together





	Christmas with Overwatch

The younger recruits- And Reyes- had insisted on decorating for Christmas. There was tinsel in green and red and gold on every railing in the base, and mistletoe and holly hanging over every doorway. Young Lena had found some stickers and paper pop-ups of Santa Claus and reindeer, and snowmen in christmas hats. Reinhart helped them put the angel on top of the tree that now sat in the middle of base, and Reyes was giving out ugly theme sweaters.

 

Jack Morrison watched from a balcony. 

 

He’d put on the sweater Reyes had thrust onto him. He didn’t mind a little holiday cheer. It seemed like Santa’s factory had thrown up in his base, but it was fine. 

 

It really was fine. 

 

He stood at the balcony and watched his friends and teammates below, singing, drinking, eating. And he watched the sun reach the horizon. And as soon as it started to dip, Jack left the balcony and went to the grand window facing the road, the rest of the world. 

 

There sat a small, nine pronged, brass candle holder, dwarfed even more but the grandness of the building and the windowsill it stood at. The others hadn’t known who put it there, and didn’t question what it was.

 

Jack lit a candle and held it.

 

-

 

Under the tree, Gabriel Reyes led the others in “Deck the Halls,” one arm around Mccree, who was somehow more drunk than himself. Gabe loved the holidays, and it was a rare high moment for him to celebrate with people he considered family. 

 

He had tried to rope Jack into joining, but he had quietly declined, and went to watch from the balcony. Gabe wished he could wrench that stick out of the commander’s ass… 

 

Gabe’s “fa la la la” trailed off when he noticed Jack was no longer at the balcony.  _ God don’t tell me he left to do paperwork, on Christmas…  _

 

Gabe was about to say something to the others, break off to find Jack and drag him out of the office again, when everyone’s singing suddenly died down, and another voice drifted through the base.

 

“ _ Baruch attah A-- elohanu.. _ ” 

 

Everyone was silent. The voice, shaky and gravely, but somehow just as musical as the caroling, came to them even around the Christmas tree. No one moved. No one dared interupt. 

When the song stopped, after three lines, Gabe ran up the stairs to find Jack at the window. 

  
  


-

 

Jack finished the prayers- he struggles to remember them every year, shame on him- and lit the first candle and put the shamos on the raised prong in the center. He was just stepping back when Reyes came to find him.

 

“Hey…”

 

“I didn’t think anyone noticed I stepped away,” Jack said, taking the yarmulke from his head and tucking it back into his pocket.

  
“I did. We uh, heard you. I didn’t know you could sing,” Reyes smiled sheepishly, some red coming to his cheeks.    
  
“It wasn’t singing. It was a prayer,” Jack looked at the menorah as the sun set and the candles glowed. “Tonight is the first night of Hannukah. It’s what you’re supposed to do.”

 

Reyes nodded and stood next to Jack, peering at the candles as if trying to see what Jack saw. Jack didn’t expect him too, and that was ok. 

 

“We could’ve put up more decorations, if we knew…” Reyes muttered, but Jack shook his head.

 

“This is the only thing you need. Candles in the window.”

 

“Oh. It’s pretty.”

 

“It is.” 


End file.
